In modern times, as the society becomes a full-fledged information age, the display field for processing and displaying a large amount of information has been rapidly developed, and accordingly various display devices have been developed.
A specific example of such a display device may include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic light emitting device (OLED), a plasma display device (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), an electroluminescence display device (ELD), an electrochemical display device (ECD), an electrophoretic display (EPD) or a suspended particle display device (SPD), and the like, and these display devices are widely used, while exhibiting excellent performance of thinning, lightening and low power consuming.
Such a display device is manufactured by using a method of positioning a barrier rib pattern comprising spacers or the like and an adhesive layer between substrates disposed to be spaced apart from each other to maintain the cell gap and injecting the corresponding material in accordance with a desired driving mode.
At this time, the thickness of the adhesive layer may be increased to improve the adhesive force, but there may be a problem that the driving voltage increases as the thickness of the adhesive layer increases.
Therefore, there is a growing need for manufacturing a display device that can secure excellent optical characteristics while having an appropriate thickness range.